sterben menschen, wenn sie fallen?
by zissy
Summary: ginny läuft ziemlich aufgelöst durch den verbotenen wald... am anfang hauptsächlich ginny, aber das wird sich später mal ändern, dann --> d/g
1. lauf, ginny, lauf

Ich will gar nicht viel sagen nur dass es meine erste fic ist und... hmm, dass es zwischen dem ersten und 2ten kapitel noch nicht wirklich einen zusammenhang gibt.  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
*...* gedacht  
  
'...' das ist die mysteriöse Stimme, die übrigens nur gin hören kann (naja bis jetzt)  
  
******  
  
Ein kleines Mädchen lief mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht durch einen Wald, es war Ginny. Sie sah nicht wo hin sie lief, denn die Tränen machten sie blind. Es regnete, aber sie bemerkte es nicht.  
  
'Lauf'  
  
Zweige schlugen ihr ins Gesicht, aber sie merkte es nicht.  
  
'nicht stehen bleiben'  
  
Sie stolperte über eine Wurzel, rappelte sich aber wieder auf und rannte weiter.  
  
'Lauf, Lauf'  
  
Ihr Knie blutete und auch der Umhang sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.  
  
'Immer weiter, bleib nicht stehen, Lauf!'  
  
Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf übertönte alles, Ginny konnte die Vögel nicht zwitschern hören, die hier tagsüber noch waren, sie konnte den Wind nicht rauschen hören, und sie wollte es auch gar nicht, es spielte keine Rolle, wichtig war nur die Stimme, sie sagte ihr, was sie machen sollte. Und sie tat es.  
  
'nicht nachdenken, Lauf'  
  
Ginny wusste nicht wie lange sie schon gerannt war, und eigentlich interessierte es sie auch gar nicht, sie wollte nur weg, weg von allem, was sie erinnerte, weg von den Menschen, weg von allen, die glücklich waren, weg von Harry.  
  
'Lauf... schneller... weg'  
  
Sie stürzte noch mal, ihr Bein brannte *bestimmt bekomme ich jetzt eine Blutvergiftung* dachte sie.  
  
'NICHT nachdenken LAUF'  
  
Die Stimme war lauter als vorhin.  
  
'weiter, los'  
  
Ginny stand wieder auf, sie schwankte etwas, aber sie stand. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß nach vorne, aber sofort sackten ihr Beine weg. Benommen lag sie am Boden.  
  
'Du musst laufen, Lauf weg'  
  
Sie versuchte es noch einmal, aber ihre Beine gaben sofort wieder nach. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte ihre Tränen herunter. Irgendwie war die Situation ziemlich aussichtslos, sie saß hier mitten im Wald, konnte nicht mehr gehen und...  
  
'los, weiter'  
  
Die Stimme wurde noch lauter "Nein" flüsterte Ginny.  
  
'Lauf, Lauf weg'  
  
"Ich kann nicht"  
  
'WEITER'  
  
Ginny hielt sich die Ohren zu, aber dadurch wurde es nur noch lauter.  
  
'steh auf, LAUF, denk nicht nach, LAUF, immer weiter, LAUF, ohne anzuhalten, LAUF LAUF LAUF'  
  
Dann war es auf einmal still. Ginny lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm, zog die Beine an und schrie erschrocken auf. Ihr Knie brannte, genau so, wie ihr Gesicht. Als hätte ihr jemand eine saftige Ohrfeige gegeben. Nun, im Grunde würde ein Faustschlag ins ungedeckte Gesicht besser passen. Sie lies ihr Bein also einfach so wie es war, lehnte sich wieder an und schloss die Augen.  
  
Das hätte sie lieber nicht machen sollen, denn sofort sah sie wieder das Bild, vor dem sie die ganze Zeit davon gelaufen war. Sie sah IHN, wie er SIE küsste. *Warum* fragte sich Ginny verzweifelt und schon wieder sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. *Warum sie? Warum darf sie glücklich sein, mit ihm? Warum nicht ich? Warum bin ich immer noch die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes für ihn? Warum ist das alles so schrecklich ungerecht? Warum...? Ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn ich auch mal glücklich sein will?  
  
'nein'  
  
*nein? *  
  
'nein, es ist nicht zu viel verlangt'  
  
*achja? *  
  
'du kannst es ändern'  
  
*und wie? *  
  
'kleine dumme Ginny'  
  
*ja, klein und dumm... das bin ich.. schon immer gewesen*  
  
'du bist klein und dumm gerade weil du so denkst'  
  
*was weißt du schon? *  
  
'ich glaube nicht, dass du das wissen willst'  
  
*jedenfalls* dachte Ginny entschlossen *jedenfalls ist das kleine dumme Mädchen gerade Vergangenheit geworden*  
  
Darauf antwortete die Stimme nichts mehr. Ginny saß immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da. Auf einmal veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, er wurde kalt und entschlossen. Sie öffnete sie Augen und starrte irgendwo in die Weiten des Waldes. "Ich brauche dich nicht, Harry Potter, hörst du? Ich brauche überhaupt keinen! Ich komme ganz gut alleine zurecht, ihr werdet sehen." Schrie sie so laut, wie sie nur konnte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich schon ein bisschen besser. Entschlossen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und stand auf. Dummerweise hatte sie vergessen, dass ihre Beine ihr nicht mehr gehorchten und so fiel sie prompt wieder hin. "Verdammt."  
  
'Hast du ja spitze hinbekommen' fing die Stimme in ihrem Kopf an.  
  
*wieso ich? DU hast doch gesagt ich soll laufen*  
  
'Ach und auf mich hörst du?'  
  
*was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? *  
  
'Soll ich dir darauf antworten?'  
  
*wie bin ich eigentlich hier her gekommen? *  
  
'Du bist gelaufen! ?'  
  
*achnee, und woher bin ich gekommen? *  
  
Ginny sah sich um, überall standen Bäume und Büsche, egal in welche Richtung sie auch guckte, alles sah gleich aus.  
  
*Hmm, ich glaub ich bin von hier gekommen, oder nee, da an der großen Wurzel bin ich doch vorbei gekommen, oder... *  
  
'vergiss es, du findest hier nicht mehr raus'  
  
*Wenn du mich nicht dauernd unterbrechen würdest, wüsste ich schon längst wo es hier raus geht, aber vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht hier weg*  
  
***  
  
Harry und Hermine betraten die Große Halle, sie waren spät dran. Ron schien schon gewartet zu haben, denn er schien auf einmal erleichterter zu sein. "Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wieso habt ihr Ginny denn nicht mitgebracht?" Fragte er, nachdem die beiden sich gesetzt hatten. Hermine guckte ihn fragend an und auch Harry hatte keinen intelligenteren Gesichtsausdruck. "ehm... wieso?" Jetzt war es an Ron dumm zu gucken "weil... sie hat euch gesucht, wegen.. ehm... irgendwelchen... ach, was weiß ich, hab nicht richtig zugehört, wollte irgendwas fragen." Antwortete er. "Nein, bei uns war sie nicht, oder?" Sagte Hermine und sag Harry fragen an. Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Hmm" machte Ron. Harry nahm sich etwas zu essen und sagte "Ach, die taucht schon wieder auf" und damit war das Thema für ihn beendet. Hermine sah Ron noch einen Moment wartend an, aber als dieser nichts mehr sagte, füllte sie auch ihren Teller.  
  
******  
  
Jo, Fortsetzung folgt, würd' ich mal sagen 


	2. es gibt menschen, die das nicht wollten

soderle, da es sich nicht lohnt hierfür ein eigenes kapitel zu machen, kommt das einfach noch hier vor... ich hab nur kaum zeit + keine ideen, wie`s jetzt wirklich weiter gehen könnte.. naja, mal sehen was sich machen lässt...  
  
******  
  
ginny ist auf mysteriöse weise (*gg*) aus dem Wald wieder raus gekommen, sagen wir mal... eine vermummte gestallt hat sie mit zu sich genommen, geheilt und irgendwo in der nähe von hogwarts ausgesetzt, ich weiß, das klingt nicht so realistisch, aber genau so ist es passiert!! achja, keiner hat sie irgendwie vermisst, wär vielleicht auch noch wichtig.  
  
hmm, ja.. sie lebt halt jetzt so n bisschen vor sich hin, reden kaum noch, nur noch im unterricht und ab und zu, wenn sie was gefragt wird.  
  
ansonst wird sie nur noch ignoriert, auch wenn die anderen das nicht mit absicht machen. naja und sie versucht auch nicht irgendwas daran zu ändern.  
  
dann hört sie auch fast ganz auf zu essen, halt nur das notwendigste, nimmt total ab und ist fast nur noch in ihrer eigenen welt.  
  
mehr passiert eigentlich nicht  
  
******  
  
das war halt nicht wirklich genug um n kapitel raus zu machen, sry  
  
aber jetzt kommt das eigentliche Kapitel:  
  
******  
  
Ginny stand auf einem Vorsprung des Astronomieturms. Sie starrte hinunter in die Dunkelheit. Alles war schwarz, nur der Mond leuchtete. Er sah mit seinem alten Gesicht (A/N: der Mond hat ein Gesicht!!!!!!!) zu ihr runter. Er lächelte nicht.  
  
Ginny stand immer noch so unbeweglich da, wie vor 5 min. Eigentlich war sie ja öfter hier oben, das war nämlich so ziemlich der einzige Platz, wo man unentdeckt blieb. Gut, der See bot auch etliche verstecke, aber da lief man auf die Gefahr, von Pärchen, die für sich sein wollten, entdeckt zu werden, eben solche wie Harry und Hermine.  
  
Ginny machte einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts, so dass sie bedrohlich nah an der Kannte stand. Ihre Fußspitzen traten schon über den Rand. Sie starrte immer noch in die Dunkelheit. "Mom, Dad" flüsterte sie "ihr werdet es nicht verstehen, es.. es tut mir leid."  
  
'Hilf ihnen es zu verstehen' sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Ginny starrte weiter vor sich hin "Nein" flüsterte sie leise. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie da stand, aber es kam ihr länger vor als sonst.. Der schneidende Wind fuhr durch ihre Haare, ihre Finger waren eiskalt.  
  
Plötzlich lehnte sie sich etwas nach vorne.  
  
'Vorsicht, du könntest fallen' sagte die Stimme monoton  
  
"Sei still"  
  
'Pass auf' wieder so monoton und so... ruhig  
  
"Lass mich" so langsam wurde Ginny sauer  
  
'Fall nicht'  
  
"Verdammt, lass mich in Ruhe" schrie sie  
  
'Pass auf, dass du nicht fällst'  
  
"Wieso in aller herr Gotts Namen(A/N: Hat irgendwer ne Ahnung, wie man das schreibt?) darf ich nicht einmal das machen, was ich will?"  
  
'Weil es Menschen gibt, die das nicht wollten'  
  
"Na und? Es gibt so viel, was ich auch nicht will und, spielt das eine Rolle? NEIN und deshalb lass mich jetzt endlich in Frieden"  
  
'... sterben? Nein!'  
  
"Und wieso bitte nicht?" fragte Ginny gereizt  
  
'Weil es Menschen gibt, die das nicht wollten'  
  
"du wiederholst dich"  
  
'ja'  
  
"schön"  
  
'...'  
  
Ginny seufzte... *endlich* sie starrte wieder in die Dunkelheit tief unter sich.  
  
Auf einmal fing die Stimme an zu singen 'La, Le, Lu, nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu,...'  
  
"Was?" Rief Ginny erstaunt und guckte hoch zum Mond.  
  
'Ja, ich bin der Mond'  
  
"Du warst es die ganze Zeit?" Sie konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
'Ja'  
  
"Aber wieso?"  
  
'weißt du, ich kann alles sehen, was hier draußen vor sich geht, und manchmal, wenn ich es für nötig halte, spreche ich mit den Menschen, manchmal schaffe ich es, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass das, was sie tun falsch ist'  
  
"Das kannst du vielleicht einmal, oder 2mal machen, aber glaubst du wirklich, das geht immer?"  
  
'Ein Versuch ist es doch wert, findest du nicht?'  
  
Darauf wusste Ginny keine Antwort.  
  
"Warum ich?" Fragte sie nach einer Weile.  
  
'Weil es Menschen gibt,...'  
  
"Jaja, die das nicht wollten. Und wer genau?"  
  
'das kann ich dir nicht sagen'  
  
"Harry jedenfalls nicht" sagte sie und sofort wurde ihr Gesicht wieder undurchdringlich "Für ihn bin ich nur die kleine Schwester, seines besten Freundes, die kleine naive Ginny. Keiner hat gemerkt, was mit mir los war, keiner hat mich vermisst, keiner braucht mich. Dieses Gefühl, ein Niemand zu sein, ignoriert zu werden, es ist schrecklich, ich will nicht mehr, ich kann es nicht mehr."  
  
'Wenn das dein Entschluss ist... auf wiedersehen, kleine Ginny' Dann verschwand der Mond hinter einer großen schwarzen Wolkenwand.  
  
Sie starrte ihm nach.  
  
Jetzt war sie wirklich allein. Sie hatte sich immer ein bisschen beschützt gefühlt, hier draußen, aber jetzt wusste sie, das wirklich keiner mehr da sein würde, kein einziger.  
  
Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter, aber Ginny spürte sie nicht. Der Wind wurde schneidend kalt, aber Ginny bemerkte ihn nicht. Sie starrte wieder hinunter in die Finsternis. Es war noch finsterer als vorhin. *Ich tue das Richtige* dachte Ginny *das einzig richtige. Ich muss es tun, dann ist alles vorbei, es ist nur ein kleiner Schritt* Dann dachte sie an ihre Geschwister *Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charly, seid nicht traurig, ihr werdet mich vergessen. Es wird gar nicht lange dauern bis ihr darüber hinweg seid, Life goes on... und Harry, jaaa.. ich werde dich endlich vergessen können, vergessen wie sehr du mir weh getan hast, ich werde glücklich sein, so wie du es mit Hermine bist. Ich werde dich vergessen, ich weiß es, denn es ist mein größter Wunsch* Sie schloss die Augen und lies sich fallen.  
  
Sie spürte, wie die Luft an ihr vorbei rauschte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge (A/N: nein, nicht das Wahrsagerauge) sag sie ein paar Bilder. Nicht gerade viele, aber sie bedeuteten ihr eine ganze Menge.  
  
Harry, wie er Mrs. Weasly schüchtern nach dem Weg zum Gleis 9 3/4 fragt,  
  
Harry, wie er gerade in die Kammer des Schreckens kommt und auf Tom Riddle trifft,  
  
Harry, Ron & Hermine, lachend im Gryffindortower,  
  
Harry auf dem Ball mit Parvarti  
  
und schließlich Harry mit Hermine, küssend am See.  
  
Ginny lächelte, ein letztes Mal - dann war alles... weg. Ja, weg war das richtige Wort. Sie spürte nichts mehr, keinen Wind, keine Tränen, kein Licht, keine Gedanken, nicht ihren Herzschlag.  
  
******  
  
so, das war's mal wieder die arme gin, ich weiß nicht, wie ich so was schreiben kann, sie tut mir richtig leid... 


	3. der anfang vom ende

*weiÃŸ, alles weiÃŸ. Wo bin ich? Ich bin doch - NEIN* Das MÃ¤dchen mit den brennend roten Harren schloss die Augen wieder. Es wollte nicht wahr haben, was es gerade gesehen hatte. *Warum? Warum bin ich noch hier? Nichts kann ich einmal richtig machen, NICHTS, noch nicht ein mal mich umzubringen!!* Es wollte weinen, aber sein KÃ¶rper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. *WARUM* Das Wort hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder *Warum lebe ich noch? Ich will nicht hier sein, ich kann es nicht, ich... *  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich hÃ¶rte es Schritte und dann sagte eine Stimme "Es ist mir wirklich ein RÃ¤tsel, wie ihre Tochter einen solchen Sturz Ã¼berlebt hat, sie hat wirklich sehr viel GlÃ¼ck gehabt." *GlÃ¼ck? GLÃœCK?? GlÃ¼ck wÃ¤re, wenn ich jetzt nicht hier wÃ¤re, wenn... * "Ich danke ihnen" sagte die Stimme ihrer Mutter leise "vielen Dank" Ein Paar Schritte entfernten sich, das anderes Paar kam zum Bett. "Ginny" flÃ¼sterte Mrs. Weasly "Oh Ginny, was machst du fÃ¼r Sachen?"  
  
*Ã¤hh, vom Astroturm springen? *  
  
"Du hÃ¤ttest tot sein kÃ¶nnen"  
  
*Achnee, wirklich? *  
  
"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich"  
  
*nein wie rÃ¼hrend*  
  
"Wir alle. Percy hat sich extra Urlaub genommen, so fertig ist er"  
  
*Ja, bestimmt von der vielen Arbeit*  
  
Ihre Mutter hatte sich inzwischen gesetzt.  
  
"Ein GlÃ¼ck, dass dich jemand gefunden hat, ich wÃ¼sste nicht was..."  
  
*WAS?? Wer? *  
  
"...ich kÃ¶nnte mir nicht vorstellen, was ich ohne dich machen wÃ¼rde"  
  
*was wÃ¤re mit einfach weiter leben? *  
  
Mrs. Weasley nahm ihre Hand.  
  
*lass das! *  
  
"Ginny, wieso hast du das gemacht?"  
  
*lass meine Hand los! *  
  
"Was haben wir falsch gemacht?"  
  
*ochnee, bitte keine SelbstvorwÃ¼rfe*  
  
"Du konntest doch immer mit uns Ã¼ber alles reden"  
  
*wÃ¤rst du einfach zu mir gekommen und hÃ¤ttest alles erzÃ¤hlt... *  
  
"WÃ¤rst du einfach zu mir gekommen und hÃ¤ttest alles erzÃ¤hlt, ich hÃ¤tte dich bestimmt verstanden und hÃ¤tte dir helfen kÃ¶nnen"  
  
*sag ich ja*  
  
"aber ich verspreche dir, alles wird wieder gut, dein Vater und ich Sorgen dafÃ¼r und dann wird alles wieder gut"  
  
*jaja, ihr habt mir so viel versprochen, neue UmhÃ¤nge, eine eigene Eule, einmal Urlaub zu machen, so richtig in einem eigenen Haus und so, aber nichts! Es tut mir leid Ginny, aber wir haben zur Zeit nicht genÃ¼gend Geld... du weiÃŸt ja, dass das Geld so gerade reicht... blablabla, wie oft hab ich das jetzt schon gehÃ¶rt? *  
  
"Mrs. Weasly?" Madame. Pomfrey war wieder herein gekommen "Sie mÃ¼ssen jetzt gehen, Virginia braucht ihre Ruhe"  
  
*Ja, genau ich brauch meine Ruhe*  
  
"Ja, ja.. natÃ¼rlich" sagte Mrs. Weasly und lies Ginnys Hand los.  
  
*endlich*  
  
"Ich komme wieder Ginny, ganz bestimmt, ich lass dich nicht allein.  
  
*WÃ¤re mir aber lieber*  
  
Mrs. Weasly gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und folgte Madame Pomfrey nach drauÃŸen. Klack die TÃ¼r war wieder zu, aber die Stimmen der beiden Frauen konnte Ginny trotzdem noch hÃ¶ren. "Wieso ist sie so blass, wieso redet sie nicht, wieso bewegt sie sich nicht, wieso liegt sie da wie tot?" Ihre Mutter musste sich wohl ziemlich zusammen gerissen haben, denn jetzt weinte sie. Zwar nicht laut, aber Ginny konnte sie wohl hÃ¶ren. "Beruhigen sie sich. Sie wird schon wieder aufwachen, keine Sorge, sie ist doch ein starkes MÃ¤dchen, sie schafft das schon."  
  
Die Stimmen wurden immer leiser und verschwanden dann ganz.  
  
******  
  
tja, jetzt ist gin nicht mehr das kleine heulende mÃ¤dl... 


	4. nächtlicher besuch

sooo, und wieder ein Chapter... ich hoffe euch gefälltes  
  
******  
  
Das nächste mal, als Ginny wieder aufwachte, war es schon tief in der Nacht. Sie wollte die Augen auf machen und sich aufrichten, aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht. *oh, super.. lebendig gestorben... so hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt* tapp, tapp *was... wer ist da? - Mist, ich kann ja nicht reden*  
  
"Hey Gin" sagte eine eine (Jungen-)Stimme.  
  
*hööö? Wer ist da? *  
  
"da bin ich wieder..."  
  
*ähh, wieder? ... mhmm, die Stimme kommt mir irgendwie so bekannt vor*  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich heute gar nicht kommen.. gestern hat mich die Norris gesehen, ist aber nichts passiert.. ich war schneller weg, als Filch  
  
'Strafarbeit' sagen konnte..."  
  
*äh, das freut mich ja... aber gestern?? kommt der öfter? *  
  
-Pause-  
  
"Weißt du.. eigentlich hab ich gar keine Ahnung, wieso ich dich dauernd besuchen komme..."  
  
*DAUERND? wie lange lieg ich denn hier schon? *  
  
"... aber irgendwie zieht es mich immer hier hin... vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass ich endlich mal wem was erzählen kann, ohne dass er mich unterbricht, auslacht oder sonst was..."  
  
-Pause-  
  
*immer? ok, er kommt öfter... *  
  
"mhmm... vielleicht interessiert es dich ja, dass das Wiesel, äh... dein Bruder Ron..."  
  
*moooment, Wiesel, Ron.. MALFOY? *  
  
"... heute 40 Punkte wegen 'Unaufmerksamkeit' abgezogen bekommen hat."  
  
*was macht der hier? wieso erzählt er mir dass, will er mich ärgern? *  
  
"und Gran-Hermine... "  
  
*Schlampe! *  
  
"...einen kleine Unfall mit ihrem Trank hatte"  
  
*ha, geschieht ihr recht*  
  
"tja, man sollte seinen Kessel halt niemals aus den Augen lassen.. schon gar nicht wenn man ein Schlammblut ist!"  
  
*recht hat er. Stop. ich gebe Malfoy recht? Was ist mit mir los? Oder besser, was ist mit ihm los, seid wann benimmt er sich wie ein Mensch? *  
  
"mhmm, sonst ist eigentlich nichts besonderes passiert... aach, doch... Peeves wurde angestiftet mit Stühlen in der großen Halle um sich zuwerfen, aber bevor es so richtig ernst wurde, ist der blutige Baron dazwischen gegangen..."  
  
*Wow, das hätte ich gerne gesehen... NEIN, hätte ich gar nicht gerne gesehen, ich will überhaupt nichts sehen, wieso erzählst du mir das eigentlich? geh weg, LASS MICH IN RUHE!!!*  
  
-Pause-  
  
Nach ca. 10min war sie wieder total ruhig und da Draco nichts mehr erzählte, geschweige denn irgendein Geräusch machte, dachte sie, er wäre gegangen.  
  
*Irgendwie ist Malfoy schon komisch... er kommt nachts hier hin um mir was zu erzählen, er geht sogar das Risiko ein, von Filch erwischt zu werden... irgendwie ist das nicht so der Malfoy, den ich kenne, na ja was soll's... *  
  
Sie war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, als sie plötzlich ein Knacken hörte. Dann raschelte Stoff. Draco war offensichtlich aufgestanden und ging jetzt zur Tür. "Bis vielleicht Morgen, Gin" sagte er und ging dann leise auf den Flur klack  
  
*was? er war die ganze Zeit noch hier... wieso? Ich versteh das nicht, was ist mit dem alten Malfoy passiert? * Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie schließlich ein.  
  
******  
  
schlaf ginny, schlaf... hermine is n schaaf, dat harry is n trampeltier, da kannst du armes ääääh... kind nichts füüür, schlaf ginny, schlaaaf ;) 


	5. sechs monate sind eine lange zeit

Die Tage vergingen ziemlich langsam. Tagsüber saßen abwechselnd Mrs. oder Mr. Weasly, Ron, die Zwillinge, Neville und manchmal sogar Harry(an den sich Ginny leider nicht mehr erinnern konnte und ihn einfach als irgendeinen Typ aus nem anderen Haus abgestempelt hat) und Hermine an ihrem Bett. Nachts kam Draco und erzählte ihr, was sie alles verpasst hatte, also das, was die anderen ihr nicht erzählten... Aber Ginny wachte nicht auf.  
  
Mit der Zeit wurde der Besuch immer weniger, gut, nach knapp einem 4tel Jahr kann man es vielleicht verstehen, dass so manche Leute die Hoffnung aufgeben. Mrs. Weasly kam kaum noch, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, ihre 'kleine Ginny' in diesem Zustand zu sehen; Mr. Weasly hatte ziemlich viel im Ministerium zu tun; Harry und Hermine waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt um an irgendwen anders zu denken (A/N: ok, ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich so reagieren würden, aber meine story, meine verhaltensänderungen ;) Ron und die Zwillinge besuchten Ginny ab und zu noch, zwar selten, aber immerhin kamen sie.  
  
Nur an Dracos Besuchen änderte sich nichts, Er kam fast jede Nacht und erzählte und erzählte. Nach den ersten 2 Wochen hatte Ginny sich dran gewöhnt, dass der blonde Junge Nacht für Nacht an ihrem Bett saß, auch wenn sie es nicht im geringsten verstand. Er hatte sich so verändert, er war wirklich ein Mensch, nicht mehr der kalte, emotionslose, hinterlistige Sohn Lucius Malfoys. Und er war nicht mehr einsam. Die Stunden mit Ginny halfen ihm, ohne dass sie etwas gemacht oder bemerkt hatte.  
  
Ginny lag jetzt seid 5 Monaten im Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey gab ihr täglich einen dickflüssigen Trank, der ihren Körper am Leben hielt, sie konnte Ginny ja nicht einfach sterben lassen (in der muggelwelt heißt so was glaub???)  
  
***  
  
tapp tapp tapp, quietsch, tapp tapp, raschel, tapp tapp, plumps Ginny lag wach in ihrem Bett. "Hey Gin"  
  
*Hey Draco*  
  
Sie kannte mittlerweile jegliche Geräusche auswendig, Madame Pomfreys und Dracos Schritte, das Quietschen der Tür, einfach alles.  
  
"Man, heute war vielleicht n schieß Tag, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen!"  
  
*Och, hat dich Pansy wieder angemacht? * Ginny lachte innerlich auf. Draco hatte ihr oft genug erzählt, wie die Slytherin im auf die Nerven ging, ihm überall hinfolgte.  
  
"Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass wir heute, ääh, gestern gegen euer Haus gespielt haben und..."  
  
*achja, das Spiel war ja gestern*  
  
"...um dich nicht lange auf die Folter zu spannen: Ihr habt gewonnen, haushoch, 360 zu 120, oder so, das Weasel hat so ziemlich jeden Ball gehalten, ich hatte doch gesagt, dass er Hüter ist, oder?"  
  
*Ron ist Hüter, dann hat er's ja endlich geschafft*  
  
"Na ja auf jeden Fall war der Snitch direkt vor meiner Nase, na ja 5cm hätten nur noch gefehlt, dann hät ich ihn gehabt und was passiert dann? Potter kommt und aus der Traum, wenigstens einmal hätte er mich gewinnen lassen, wie ich ihn hasse..."  
  
*wer ist n Potter???*  
  
"mhmm, da sind noch ein paar andere Sachen.. also... ich... mein Vater..."  
  
*oh, was kommt jetzt? *  
  
"...ich hab es dir noch nie erzählt, ich dachte es wär nicht mehr wichtig.. aber jetzt ist alles anders... also"  
  
*ja? Kann der junge nicht endlich mal zum Punkt kommen? *  
  
"... es gibt da ein Mädchen, sie ist die Tochter von.. von 'Du-Weißt-Schon- Wer' also..."  
  
*innerlich zusammenzuck*  
  
"...als er noch Tom Riddle war"  
  
*Tom Riddle... ich weiß wer das ist, ich kenne ihn, ich habe ihm vertraut, ich....*  
  
"Also, die geboren wurde, wurde sie mir versprochen, mein Vater hat das mit dem Dunklen Lord ausgemacht, ich wusste nichts davon - bis jetzt"  
  
Er machte eine Pause und auch Ginny hatte es die Sprache bzw. die Gedanken verschlagen.  
  
"Ich soll sie heiraten, verstehst du? Sie zur Frau nehmen, sie lieben, verdammt. Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
  
*Mein Gott, das ist ja wie früher, bei den Muggel-Adeligen, da wurden auch immer solche Versprechen von den Eltern gemacht, um das Blut 'rein' zu halten.. so ein Quatsch*  
  
"Aber das werde ich nicht, egal was sie mit mir machen.. ich... ich soll außerdem noch ein Deatheater werden, wenn ich 17 werde, also in 5 Monaten (A/N: wir haben gerade noch winter) und.. mein Vater meint.. ich wurde hier nichts gescheites lernen, also Dunkele Künste und so..."  
  
*was soll das heißen? *  
  
"Und auf Durmstrang soll es angeblich besser sein.. "  
  
*lass es nicht das sein, was ich glaube*  
  
"Was ich damit sagen will.."  
  
*nein*  
  
"er"  
  
*NEIN*  
  
"will"  
  
*sag es nicht*  
  
"dass"  
  
*bitte*  
  
"ich"  
  
*wieso du? Wieso???*  
  
"nach"  
  
*das kann er nicht machen*  
  
"Durmstrang"  
  
*wieso kann ich mir die Ohren nicht einfach zuhalten? *  
  
"gehe"  
  
*snief*  
  
"Ich habe versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass es hier auch nicht so schlecht ist.. und dass Potter hier ist... ich müsste ihn doch ausspionieren und so.."  
  
*wer ist Potter???*  
  
"Aber er wollte nichts davon wissen!"  
  
Er schluckte  
  
"Ich will da nicht hin" eine Träne lief über seine Wange, aber Ginny konnte es nicht sehen.  
  
"Nicht hier weg" der einen Träne folgte eine zweite und eine dritte und es kamen immer mehr.  
  
"Nicht weg.. von dir" sagte er leise. Jetzt konnte Ginny hören, dass er weinte.  
  
*mein Gott, er hat sich echt total verändert, er hätte früher NIE geweint. *  
  
"Gin, er wird kommen und mich holen, wenn ich nicht von alleine gehe, egal wo ich bin, er wird mich finden." Er schluchzte. "Bitte, Gin, du musst mir helfen, irgendwie, bitte... wach auf, ich weiß, dass du es kannst, genau so wie du mich verstehst..."  
  
*weiß er eigentlich, was er da von mir verlangt? Ich wollte sterben, ich habe keinen darum gebeten mich zu retten und er erwartet jetzt, dass ich aufwache um ihm zu helfen! ?*  
  
"Gin, bitte lass mich nicht im Stich, bitte."  
  
*auch wenn ich wollte, ich wüsste gar nicht wie ich das anstellen sollte*  
  
"Ich möchte doch nur, dass du wieder aufwachst... bitte Gin, wach wieder auf, für mich."  
  
-Pause-  
  
"Gin, verdammt. Ich hab immer geglaubt du würdest irgendwann wieder aufwachen... wenn ich dich darum bitten würde, ich hab davon geträumt.. jede Nacht, nachdem ich bei dir war. Ich hab es immer gehofft... gewusst. Selbst deine Eltern und deine Familie haben aufgehört daran zu glauben. Und Madame Pomfrey glaubt auch nicht mehr daran, dich irgendwann wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen."  
  
*und wieso gibt sie mir dann dauernd dieses Zeug? Weil sie mich NICHT aufgegeben hat!!*  
  
"Weißt du, sie macht das alles nur wegen Dumbledore, er glaubt an dich... so wie ich."  
  
*Du lügst, sie haben mich nicht aufgegeben! Und wenn du was anderes sagst lügst du!! DU LÜGST!!!*  
  
-Pause-  
  
Draco holte tief Luft. "Also, hör jetzt gut zu, wenn du jetzt nicht aufwachst, dann schwöre ich dir, dass ich nie wiederkomme, ich verspreche es hoch und heilig. Und du kannst Gift darauf nehmen, dass ich meine Versprechen einhalte!"  
  
Hätte Ginny sich jetzt bewegen können wäre sie bestimmt starr vor Schreck gewesen (A/N: was für eine Ironie des Schicksals)  
  
*nein, dass kannst du nicht machen, du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen*  
  
"Ich bitte dich das letzte Mal, komm zurück."  
  
*bitte, lass mich nicht alleine, geh nicht, bitte*  
  
Sie hörte, wie er langsam aufstand.  
  
*Nein, geh nicht, bitte, bleib hier, ich will ja aufwachen, wirklich ich will aufwachen, ich weiß nur nicht wie... bitte, geht nicht*  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie etwas auf ihrer Wange, etwas kitzelte sie (A/N: nein, es sind nicht Dracos haare ;)  
  
"Ginny" flüsterte Draco "du.. du weinst ja"  
  
*Weine ich? Wie... wie mache ich das?  
  
Draco zog sie hoch, nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie vorsichtig an sich.  
  
"Du wirst wieder gesund werden, oder? Dann wird alles ganz anders... ich werde anders.. nein... ich bin schon anders."  
  
*wie... wie meint er dass* dann war sie eingeschlafen.  
  
Draco wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. Kurze Zeit später war er auch eingeschlafen, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
******  
  
sooo, das war's erst mal, jetzt brauche ich wieder n bisschen Zeit um weiter zuschreiben, ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen... 


End file.
